BryceW
|place=9/18 |challenges=6 |votesagainst=5 |days=27 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=1/18 |challenges2=6 |votesagainst2=5 |days2=39}} , a.k.a Bryce, was a castaway on and the Sole Survivor of . He was also a housemate who competed on . Bryce started off Survivor: Saint Vincent with a bang, forging key relationships in the premerge portion of the game and consistently avoiding tribal council. When the merge hit, Bryce found himself in a majority alliance and with an idol in his pocket. Unfortunately, a power shift and an unclear agenda within his alliance caused them to fracture, resulting in Bryce's vote being stolen and him being voted off in 9th place with an idol in his pocket. Bryce returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu with the intention of playing his cards right this time. Attaining a powerful position on all three of his pre-merge tribes, he walked into the merge with ease due to his well-rounded game. From there, he consistently played a key role in tribal councils, forming connections with the majority and minority alike, and seamlessly crafting F2 deals within his alliance to guarantee himself safety. Despite gaining a target for his gameplay, he was able to win two individual immunities and play two idols gifted to him. At Final Tribal Council, a come from behind performance, coupled with his impressive resume and jury management, resulted in him becoming the first returnee Sole Survivor in a 5-2-0 vote. Survivor: Saint Vincent Profile *'Name (Age):' Bryce *'Partner:' Ain *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' texas *'Personal Claim of Fame:' one time I made Hals fall out of her chair *'Inspiration in Life:' Britney spears turning her life around for the better *'Hobbies:' swimming reading and sleeping *'Pet Peeves:' liking the Beatles or disliking big time rush *'3 Words To Describe You:' hungry hungry hippo *'If you could have 3 things on an island, what would they be and why?:' the complete set of Harry potter books because I've read 5 already and I don't want cliffhangers. A record player. E mo tion record *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' Michele Fitzgerald because we're both beauties who hate men *'Reason for being on Survivor:' i just really like building sandcastles *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor?:' I've already had to survive Beyonce not making music for like 3 years, if I can do that I can do anything Voting History 1: In Saint Vincent Episode 11, Bryce's vote was stolen by Grace. Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Bryce (22) *'Tribe Designation:' Supay *'Current Residence:' lost in ur eyes ^_^ *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' didnt just throw a tantrum that beyonce lost an award *'Pet Peeves:' when beyonce loses awards *'Favorite Past Moment:' When Beyonce won some awards *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Hals <3 *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Bryce Frost *'Why Did You Come Back?:' I just felt like.. it was rude how i didnt win last time and someone had to fix that and i guess it had to be me Voting History Louvre Big Brother 3 Profile *'Name (Age): '''bryce (21) *'Current Residence: texas *'Occupation: ' gay *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself: ' hungry hungry hippo *'Favorite Activities?: ' crying during greys anatomy, eating, listening to lemonade *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House: ' ill miss my dog (zach) a lot :/ *'''Types of people NOT to live with: people not on keto, bald ppl, beyonce haters *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?: ' id prob shriek/cackle and awk laugh until someone explained it to me *'My life's motto is: ' these moon shoes were made for jumping to conclusions *'Anything Else?:' allergies are rough Player History Voting History Trivia Category:Male Castaways Category:Saint Vincent Castaways Category:Bequia Tribe Category:Sweetener Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Saint Vincent Jurors Category:10th Place Category:Male Housemates Category:Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 3 Housemates Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Supay Category:Castaways